Away
by prongs37
Summary: Mia ran from her Grandmere and to a quiet, humble life with cutie pie Alex at a commune. Read it rocks my socks wahooo! ( :
1. Mia's Big Escape

Title: Away Summary: Set in the future. Mia has run away from Genovia and is living near Seattle in a commune. What happens when the past ketches up with her, including Michael?  
  
Chapter One- Default Chapter Disclaimer:  
  
Mia, grandmere, Genovia and anything else you might recognize belongs to Meg Cabot  
  
July 15th, 2010  
Mia sighed and put down her garden trowel. The hot July sun was baking down on her. She looked around the large garden, amazed that it was so much work to grow your own food. She picked put her bucket of weed and carried them down the hill to the chickens. It was now the hottest part of the day and time for lunch.  
  
Mia walked into the common space and fixed her self a salad. She looked around at the anti- war posters on the wall and the shopping list written on the mirror. This is what I was meant to be doing, not ruling a country. Mia though to herself as she ate.  
  
-Two Years Earlier-  
Mia ran down the hall of her palace. It was the middle of the night. She was leaving and wanted no one to know. What was that? Mia whirled around as she hear some thing drop. A large flash light rolled around the corner.  
  
"Crap! That must of woken the princess." Mia hear someone whisper in French. It was one of the guards. Mia looked for a hiding place, and noticed that she was near the tapestry of a Genovian hunting party. Perfect! Mia thought as she pulled it back, reveling a door. She opened it and shuck into the hidden tunnel. Thank God for the phase I went through after reading Harry Potter, when I went around looking for hidden passage ways in the castle. Mia smiled as she remembered the days she had spent in the summer after her junior year, tapping on walls and looking behind tapestries. She had found this one, a secret way out of the castle, used during the olden times, just incase the royal family had to escape. The door had squeaked loudly, and so she oiled it, who know when she might need to get away from grandmere. She had forgotten all about it until now.  
  
Mia ran through the dark until she came to a door that opened into the horse stables. She went into them and stopped when she came to her horse, Bandit. She was planning on taking a car to escape, she thought now that it would be a lot more fun on her horse, more romantic some how. She saddled up Bandit and they rode into the dark, towards France.  
  
When morning came it found Mia and Bandit in a fair sized city. Mia was ridding around the city, regretting that she had taken Bandit. What was she going to do with him? She looked out of place riding around in the city. Thankfully it was still very early, and not many people were around. She passed a telephone poll that had a sign on it for riding lessons, and had an address. Mia steered Bandit in the other direction, to the address. When they got there Mia saw a stable out back. She dismounted Bandit and lead him into it. As they walked by the horses that were just waking up stared to nicker and whinny at them. Mia walked until they came upon an empty stall. She opened it an lead Bandit inside.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave you here," Mia said, rubbing her beloved horse's nose. Mia had gotten him from her father when she turned 17. When she went to Genovia in the summer she and her father would take a morning ride every day. When she can to live in Genovia she rode twice a day, and was in shows often. She had many metals to show for it. Mia kissed bandit goodbye and snuck out before anyone came.  
  
Mia wondered around until she found a bus station and got a bus to Paris. Mia went to the airport and asked at a desk where the next available flight to America was to. The attendant said Seattle. Mia liked the sound of that, she always wanted to go to the west coast. She booked a ticket, thankful that she had hidden her American passport away, and had lied to grandmere when she asked if she had gotten rid of it.  
  
Mia found a seat in the corner, trying to not look out of place and keep hidden from anyone that might recognize her. The fell asleep while waiting for her flight. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait too long.  
  
a/n This is my first fan fic. I have been thinking about doing it for a while, but hadn't. 


	2. Back to the Future

Interesting. I have another chapter. uh... I was going to make it longer, but oh well. Here it is:  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Back to the Future (it will be considered the present for the rest of the story)  
  
Mia was washing her dish as Alex walked in. He sat down at the table and started to leaf through a magazine. Mia looked at him and remembered the first day she meet him.  
  
-Two Years Ago-  
Mia got on the plane with out anyone noticing here. Because it was only 8 in the morning, no one would know that she was gone, she had arranged her day ahead of time so she wouldn't get up until 8:30, trying to buy herself some more time.  
  
Mia sat in her seat, hoping that someone nice would be sitting next to her. It had been along time since she had flown on a public plane, let alone in coach. She didn't want to be stuck sitting next to a loud, smelly, fat person. Mia watched the people walking down the aisles, putting their stuff in the over head compartments. A young man, he looked to around 22 caught Mia's eye. He smiled at her and tossed his back pack in to the compartment above Mia.  
  
"Do you speak English?" he asked her as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yes," Mia looked at the guy next to her. He had floppy blond hair and green eyes. He had a vintage Franz Ferdinand that looked like it had seen better days. Mia tried to smell him discreetly. He smelt of soap. His hair and smell reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think who.  
  
"Good, I was afraid that I would be stuck sitting next to someone who didn't. I may of been in Europe for the last 6 months, but that doesn't mean I speak the lingo. I don't know how I got by... I hope you don't mind if I talk a lot. These new high speed planes freak me out. I mean it does only take 5 hours to get to the west coast on them, and all flights direct, but I still miss the old planes. I liked stopping in all the airport, even if it did mean you had to travel for a day. My name's Alex, by the way," Alex stuck out his hand for Mia to shake.  
  
"Jenna," Mia lied. If it were anyone else she would of been annoyed by the talking. For some reason she didn't mind Alex telling her about how he lost his first tooth, he voice seemed to calm her, she wasn't so worried about getting caught.  
  
"Where are you from?" Alex asked her.  
  
"I grew up in New York, but after high school I moved to France. I'm going to find a place to stay in Seattle, or near by now. I might go and work for Greenpeace," Mia realized that she really hadn't thought her escape out too well. But she had had to get away, and quick.  
  
"Ah, yeah, France is cool. I liked Europe, but my visa ran out and so I have to come home. I really enjoyed backpacking around. Genovia was my favorite country, it was small, but very beautiful. Did you ever go, there its real close to France?" Mia blushed when he mentioned her country.  
  
"I never got to go there, I was in the north." It's a good thing he doesn't know about my nostrils, the amount I'm lying, Mia thought.  
  
The rest of the plane went on with Alex telling Mia about growing up in Alaska, and how he ended up near Seattle. He was a great story teller and Mia was captivated by him. She was glad that he didn't ask her too much about her life. She said that she had never been to the West Coast and that she didn't know any one there. Alex said that he had lived in Massachusetts for a little, but missed the laid back life style of the west too much. Mia was looking forward to living there, from his stories.  
  
When the pilot announced that they would be landing in 20 minutes she wished that she was on a old plane too. She wasn't looking forward to leaving Alex.  
  
"I know we just meet, and we don't really know each other," he laughed, he had a very nice laugh, "well, you know all about me. But would you like to come stay at the commune that I live at? About six others live there, and random people are always showing up. Mind you, it is in the woods and there is only solar power, and that is only in the common space, really. Everyone lives in cabins, so it is kind of roughing it."  
  
To Mia it sounded like heaven. After living in the palace for so long, being waited on hand and foot, she wanted a change. Even though she had never really been camping and had lived in cities for most her live, it would be good for her she thought.  
  
"That would be great," Mia said as the plane touched down.  
  
"Alright then. Well all my stuff is in my backpack," Alex said as he grabbed it from the compartment. "Do you need to get any bags?"  
  
"No, this is all I have," Mia said, picking up her small bag that held one change of clothes.  
  
"Cool, traveling light." Alex smiled at her. I never would of agreed to off with some stranger a little while ago. Grandmere would be horrified. No, I can't think of her. Anyway, I fell like I all ready know him some how... Mia smiled to her self and followed Alex out of the airport.  
  
a/n This is annoying. The software that I have won't let me upload this. So I am having my friend do it. Hehe. Just so you know, Michael won't be around for a while. I don't know how often I will update, I have a a lot going on, a play and all. But I'll try to be good! Its amazing how it will look really long in the thing I am typing in, but then on the web site, it looks really short. 


	3. Lies and Reminiscing

Mia was really glad that she had gone with Alex that night. She had been living with him and his friends since. They lived at a commune in the woods. All their power came from the sun, their heat from wood stoves. She found it refreshingly fun to go to a Laundromat to do her laundry, and she loved to go to the library to use the computers.  
  
The Genovian Government had covered her disappearance very well. Her father had said that they were planning on her going and traveling for a little while, before she got married. He told the press that she wanted to spend some more time with out the pressures of the parliament hanging over her head all the time. She would be back to take over her duties when her father was ready to go. No, he could not say where she was, he wanted to respect her privacy and so should the press. Mia knew this was a lie at first, but wasn't so sure now. She had a felling that at least Lars knew where she was, and he would tell her if something happened to her father and she had to come back. Mia had planned on going to New York and see her friends and family. She wanted to see her mom, Mr. G and Rocky. Before she had left Genovia she had gotten a letter from Lilly said that Tina was with some rich guy and Shemmeka was a model in Paris. Mia also wanted to see Michael. They had broken up when he turned 18, so he wouldn't get in trouble with the law. He had sort of faded out of her life as he tried to get his band off the ground. She was wondering what they were all up and so had hopped a train that was heading out east with Alex. That was a disaster. They had gotten trains to California many times before, and had never gotten caught. But on the trip across country they got caught and were made to stay in jail. When the rail yard bull asked them their names Mia had to say her real name. Thankful they were in the middle of no where and the many had never heard of her before.  
  
"Wasn't there a princess called Mia Thempoles?" Alex asked her. He had grown up in Vermont and so would of definitely of heard of her.  
  
"Yeah, I think there was, I was always getting mistaked for her when I lived in New York, but its not too odd for two people to have the same name in a city the size of New York," Mia lied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess not... Isn't she missing or something? I don't pay attention much... She was going to married someone though... I remember seeing his photo when i was in Genovia, man was he ugly." Alex drifted off. Mia though to her self, Ugly, what an understatement! If only he knew. I can't believe that Grandmere would do that to me. Its her reason I left, she made me leave.  
  
Flash back to Genovia, a week before Mia ran away: "Amelia, your father and I are not getting any younger, and you have not found your self an appropriate suitor, I have taken the challenge upon my self, with great success. Now here is a photo of him, his name is-"  
  
"What!! Why, I'm fine single, I will find someone!" Mia gasped at her grandmere, appalled.  
  
"Well, you are the only heir to the thrown, and well, we all know how you love to go galavanting off to Africa, who knows what you can get in those shanty towns! Ebloa, AIDs, god knows what! And well, you father and I are worried, you need to produce a heir. And so we have found you a nice young man by the name of Albert Kingship. His father is a very important member of the British Parliament, and if the elections go the way they are, he might be the next Prime Minister! Albert is..."  
  
Mia droned out Grandmere as she looked at his photo. He was very short and stalky, he looked to be 5' 6" or 5' 7". His eyes were a creepy, shilling blue, that didn't seem to be focused on anything. His hair was a plain color, not brown and not blond, it was short cut and just kinda.. there. His eyebrows seem to converge in a center point above his crooked nose. Mia was horrified by this photo.  
  
"-and well, your wedding is in a couple of months, the 16th of December in fact-" this got Mia's attention back.  
  
"What, wedding!? But I haven't even met the guy!" Mia was practically screaming by now, her panic over taking her.  
  
"Ah, but you are tonight. He and his father have so graciously agreed to have dinner with us, and Amelia, be sure to be on you best behavior, first appearances are everything." Grandmere got up and left Mia in shock.  
  
Apparently no one had ever told Albert Kingship about first appearances. His manners were appalling, but Grandmere, in her old age, appeared not to notice... or was at least letting it slip. His every move grossed Mia out.  
  
For the next week Mia tried everything to convince Grandmere it was a terrible idea.  
  
"But I'm taller than him!"  
  
"That is the new fashion, Amelia"  
  
"But, Grandmere, I am perfectly capable of finding someone!"  
  
"So I had though too, but you always lose the good ones, your father and I had high hopes for that Michael, so good at languages and so bright, but of course, you had to brake up with him ,and crush his heart, and so you father and I were forced to make the decision our selves," Grandmere replied smartly. Mia realized her efforts were useless and so decided to run away.  
  
A/N Sorry about the delay, I hope this story isn't too confusing, if it is tell me and I will try to fix it. This is my first try at writing anything of length, not that the chapters are too long. Thanks for the reviews, they're awesome. Oh and, Teg? Fix my summary that is on the main page, would ya? And the chapter names are cool. Thanks for posting this for me!  
  
Editors Note: Pha. I can't believe Mia broke up with Michael! But alas, this Alex fellow seems cool. I don't even know what to change the summary to, but I'll try. (: 


End file.
